Utopia 1
Utopia 1 The Federal Soviet Republic of Utopia, or more commonly known as 'Utopia 1', is a soviet socialist republic that is comprised of 4 states. With more than 270,000 individuals, Utopia 1 is a small coastal industrious capitalist republican nation ruled by Wang Wuhan, presidium of The Industrialists, Workers and Farmer's Politburo (IWFP) and Coalition of Socialist Pragmatist Parties. The nation is relatively economically developed. The capital Ascendancy is situated in the coastal state of Ascendancy on the temperate continent of Westberg, and is home to many. The leading party of Utopia 1 is the Coalition of Socialist-Pragmatist Parties (CSPP), however, other political parties also exist, such as the The Maoist Communist Party of China, The New Kuomintang and the Utopian Capitalist Worker's Party. History of Utopia 1 Pre Settlement Utopia 1, or the Phu Quoc island, were first colonised by Vietnamese. During the agricultural revolution, Phu Quoc island rapidly developed an agricultural culture, practicing terracing and farming rice in a communal society. In 1100, the multiple tribes living on Phu Quoc island were embroiled in wars that lasted for 7 years, resulting in approximately 45,000 deaths over the time period. The dominant tribe, the Viet, emerged victorious due to funding from the Chinese Song dynasty. As a result, the Viet tribe established the Phu Quoc empire, which reigned peacefully from 1107 until being incorporated into the Le Dynasty in 1533. The Phu Quoc island maintained it's agricultural culture and it's wide variety of flora and fauna throughout most of history, essentially defining the Phu Quoc island. The Vietnam War As there is a lack of information on this part of Utopia 1's history, we will shortly update this information as soon as more information is uncovered by journalists in Utopia 1. The Great Resistance The CSPP was originally founded by a small coalition of moderate communist, socialist and pragmatist political parties that existed in the People's Republic of China. After political banishment and exile by the Chinese National People's Congress, the CSPP embarked on a great journey to resist oppression by the Chinese National People's Congress. Defended by the CSPP paramilitary, the Communist Anti-Reactionary Insurrection (CaRI), Wang Wuhan announced the Great Resistance (大抵抗), where he called upon all Chinese to resist against the tide of Chinese state sponsored imperialism against the Free People of Tibet, Manchuria, Sinkiang, Inner Mongolia, Hong Kong and Macau. The Great Resistance also entailed of the epic withdrawal of the CSPP from Northern China into Hong Kong, in order to escape the Chinese political and physical repression of the CSPP. Although there were only a handful of small uprisings in Manchuria and Tibet which responded to Wang's call (which were crushed shortly afterwards by the People's Liberation Army), nevertheless, the CSPP managed to escape from the PRC, landing in Hong Kong's Victoria Harbour and were greeted enthusiastically by Hong Kong Liberation Front. However, due to safety concerns about China's encroaching imperialistic attitudes and increasing Chinese political influence in Hong Kong, the CSPP decided it would be in best interests to leave Hong Kong, and to apply from the Government of Vietnam, for the establishment of a new nation-state in the Vietnamese state of Phú Quốc, which would operate under the status of High Autonomy under the supervision of the Vietnamese National Assembly. Thus, Wang Wuhan, the presidium of The Industrialists, Workers and Farmer's International Politburo (IWFP), proclaimed the official establishment of The Federal Soviet Republic of Utopia. Geography, climate and environment Geography, Environment and Wildlife of Utopia 1 The Federal Soviet Republic of Utopia 1 is a small territory that spans for over 570km2 over the Phu Quoc island. Utopia 1 is dominated by wide plains of grasslands and golden farmlands that are cropped with wheat and rye. Despite it's size, Utopia 1 has managed to discover vast reserves of valuable ecological resources among the Phu Quoc islands, including large amounts of domesticated cattle, moderate amounts of sheep and to a lesser extent, beehives. Asides from the local fauna on land, many local Vietnamese and Chinese fishermen can be found to be fishing cod and trout along the shores and beaches of Utopia 1 everyday. At the centre of the island, a huge mountain overlooks the state of Ascendancy. Named Vuron Quoc Mountain, the mountain reaches an elevation of over 300 metres high at it's apex. It is regarded as a sacred and religious area by the local Vietnamese, which is said to embody the spirit of Aweh, a mythical creature in Phu Quoc folklore. Climate of Utopia 1 Being close to the equator, Utopia 1 boasts an moderately temperate, warm climate, with ample rainfall for the Utopia 1's many farmlands throughout the year, especially during the months between May and August. Average temperatures range from anywhere between 26ºC to 38ºC during Summer, while temperatures plummet to 18ºC to 28ºC during Winter seasons. As a result, farmlands remain productive throughout the entire year. Political System Socioeconomic Theory "Benevolent Capitalism" Recognising the efficiency of capitalism and its superiority of financial incentives over moral incentives, the CSPP adheres to the doctrine of Benevolent Capitalism. The doctrine of Benevolent Capitalism believes that, contrary to orthodox capitalism, surplus capital generated from an individual's business should not be used to enslave laborers and employees, but rather, capital earned as an employer or employee should be utilised to allow individuals to realise their potential and use their own capital in order to voluntarily fund philanthropical projects that benefit the community or humanity (but not political entities or organisations), as a whole. "Communism without Collectivisation" As a result of the failures of Maoism and the Great Leap Forward, the CSPP believes capitalism to be a superior and much more effective economic system than collectivisation. Therefore, Utopia 1 adapts Marxist ideology to fit this. As announced by Presidium of the IWFP and CSPP, Wang Wuhan described this socio-economic system as "Communism without Collectivisation". Although capitalist elements and private enterprise would be allowed to exist in Utopia 1, and even encouraged or subsidised at times by the state, Wang also believes that capitalism inevitably corrupts the minds and souls of men, which would be contrary to the aims of "Utopian Charter", which proclaims to create the "Ubermensch" or a "New Soviet Man". Therefore, if economic/financial currency measures the financial productiveness of an individual, then it should only be natural for other currencies to be established in order to measure the moral and intellectual productiveness of an individual too, as well as to regulate the corruption derived from capitalism. Hence, financial currency should and must exist alongside''' with other "currencies", which regulate the moral behaviours of men. These other "currencies" include: * Moral Currency: Utopian Mark (UM), which measures an individual's goodwill, selflessness and the amount of productive hours they have in a year. * Intellectual Currency: Enlightenment Mark (EM), which measures an individual's critical thought, ability to rationalise, ability to debate. The EM does not use individual's 'political correctness' or political alignment as an indicator of EM. Similar to financial currency, the UM and EM can be used to purchased specific consumer goods in order to improve and benefit the lifestyle of the individual, such as food, tax reduction, and increased pensions. '''Political Theory The Organisation of Active Justice Believing in the necessity and importance of 'Global Revolution', Utopia 1 actively pursuits after Trotskyism and is determined to spread revolution in other countries through explicit and subversive means. As a result, one of the major government adminstrative departments include The Organisation of Active Justice ''(OAJ). The OAJ seeks to encourage and facilitate the spread of communist and socialist activities throughout the globe by providing food supplies, sympathetic volunteers, technical advice, propaganda posters and weapons for left-leaning protests. Such protests include the Catalonia Protests, Hong Kong Protests, Chilean Protests, Algerian Protests, Kazahk Protests, Yellow Vests Protests among others. As a result of this, Utopia 1 has been blacklisted as many countries around the world as a terrorist organisation. As of January 1st 2020, a number of goods and resources have been provided by the OAJ to foreign countries who are embattled in protests. Government Cabinet Although most of the ministers are Chinese, there are also significant amount of foreigners who have been invited into the Government Cabinet, such as English and Germans. The current government cabinet and ministers of The Federal Soviet Republic of Utopia 1 are listed below: Political Parties Legal Political Parties Below are a list of Political Parties that are allowed by the IWFP to participate in elections: Illegal and banned Political Parties Below are a list of banned parties that have been restricted from participating in Utopia 1's elections: Military The Federal Soviet Republic of Utopia 1 currently fields two CaRI divisions, 11 regiments, which is commandeered by Zhou Yunhao, a Cadet who had graduated from the prestigious Whampoa Military Academy prior to The Great Resistance. The relatively mediocre size of Communist Anti-Reactionary Insurrection army numbers in more than 15,000 soldiers. Utopia 1 has a total manpower pool of 30,000, due to it's conscription laws. War '''Utopia - Origya War' In January of 2020, Wang Wuhan declared a state of emergency and martial law. After joining the The Union of Communist Nations, one of it's members, the reactionary and revisionist state Origya sought to undo the socialist progress and advancements made in Utopia, and declared a so-called 'war of liberation' against Utopia 1. On January 14 2020, Origya sent an communique demanding; # The staffing of Origyan government officials into positions of significant influence in the territory. # An annexation of all of Utopia 1's territory into Origya, as a state. # The execution and/or exile of Wang Wuhan. # The complete banning of the CSPP and the removal of IWFP from power. # The disbanding of the CaRI forces. # The transferral of all economic resources and machinery from Utopia 1 into Origya. These terms were deemed impossible and unjust by an unanimous vote in the IWFP, which believed that these terms damaged and harmed the interests of the people. The IWFP reasoned that censuring the political parties and the democratic system of Utopia 1 would inevitably undermine the will of the people which was essential to good governance. Moreover; the stripping of all economic resources from Utopia 1 would be an inhumane action which would leave Utopia 1 a barren and infertile land inhospitable for the 300,000 New Over Man inhabitants. As a result, the IWFP declared 'Emergency Total Protection Scheme' as a measure to combat increasing Origyan pressure, which stipulated; # An unwavering attitude of complete and total defense of the motherland to be embraced by all New Over Men. # Mass mobilisation for the defense of the motherland through extensive conscription methods. # Strict rationing of food and other vital resources such as lumber. # Permits the sale of war bonds which would be used to aid the war effort. 'Current Status of the Utopian - Origya War: Ongoing ' Category:Nations